The Revenge of Mordor: The Quest to Mordor
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sequel to The Revenge of Mordor: The Return to Mordor. The Fellowship is back together, and Gandalf has come up with a plan to free Frodo from Sauron's control. But along the way to Mordor, they face many foes. Will they reach Mordor in time?
1. The Quest to Mordor

The Revenge of Mordor Part II: The Quest to Mordor

by TheChuckinator

Chapter I: The Quest to Mordor

Gandalf and Aragorn stood on the balcony of the palace in Minas Tirith, looking towards the east into Mordor. Thunder and lightning surrounded the sky behind the mountains that surrounded Mordor, and Aragorn shivered with fear. He looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, how is it Sauron came back to life?"

Gandalf sighed. "I am not sure. When Frodo destroyed the One Ring, I was certain Sauron was dead. It seems I was mistaken, though I am positive it was through some Dark Magic."

"And what of Frodo?"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and smiled. "Sauron has somehow put Frodo under his control, Aragorn. Don't worry; we'll get him back." He turned around and went inside. Aragorn stood there, deep in thought.

It had only been a week since Frodo was captured by Sauron, who turned him into his servant named Gorthaur. Gandalf was at Frodo's house in Hobbiton along with Sam, Merry and Pippin when this happened. They went to Elrond, who told them what had happened and sent them on a quest to free Frodo from Sauron's control. Along the way, they encountered many dangers including the werewolf Draugluin, who had bitten Merry, which caused him to transform into a werewolf every full moon. After leaving Dol-Guldur, they had reached Minas Tirith where they reunited with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

Aragorn sighed and went inside the palace, where he saw Legolas talking to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, have you come up with a plan on how to get to Mordor?"

"Yes I have, Legolas. I was thinking of going through the Mountains of Shadow, onto the Plains of Gorgoroth and then to Barad-Dur."

Legolas nodded. "Who will watch over Minas Tirith while we're gone to prevent attacks?"

Gandalf nodded to Arwen. "Arwen has volunteered to stay behind and protect the White City in case of an assault by Sauron."

"How long will our journey be?"

"We will reach the Mountains of Shadow in a day, since it is not that far away from Minas Tirith. After that, I'm not sure."

Pippin came up to Gandalf. "What kind of dangers will we face, Gandalf?"

Gandalf closed his eyes. "I'm not sure; I'm guessing we'll be facing creatures from Mordor. I can't be sure what kinds of creatures, though."

Pippin nodded and walked to where Sam was sitting. Sam sat on a chair in the dining room, his head in his hands. He looked up as Pippin walked towards him.

"Hey, Pippin. How are you?"

"Fine; how are you?"

Sam sighed. "I'm just thinking about Frodo, is all. I can't believe Sauron captured him and turned him to evil."

Pippin sat down next to Sam. "It's okay; we're all thinking about him. Hopefully when we go on this quest, we'll free him from Sauron's control."

Sam looked up and smiled at Pippin. "Thanks, old pal."

Pippin smiled back and looked around. "I remember this place; I came here with Gandalf when I looked in the Palantiar. Sauron thought I was the Ring Bearer, so Gandalf brought me here for safety. I swore my allegiance to the Steward of Gondor to defend this city if the enemy decided to wage war against it. I fought in the battle here, as did Merry, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I haven't fought in any war, but I carried the Ring too and was the one who helped Frodo on his quest into Mordor. It's only right I help free him from Sauron's control."

Legolas walked up to them. "Gandalf has chosen a route into Mordor."

"Where will we go?"

"We will go through the Mountains of Shadow, onto the Plains of Gorgoroth and then onto Barad-Dur."

"The Mountains of Shadow? I've heard that place is full of evil creatures from Mordor! How will we fight them?"

"Don't worry; I have my arrows. We shall all defend ourselves somehow."

"When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Does Elrond know?"

"Gandalf is going to tell him about our quest before we leave. Now get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us!"

Sam looked at Pippin. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Pippin." He waved and walked off.

Legolas went in the throne room where Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were. He walked up to them, listening to what they had to say.

"Gandalf, are you sure this route will work?" Aragorn asked.

"I am sure of it, Aragorn. If we see any enemies, we must fight. But I have a plan that will probably avoid us being detected by Sauron."

"And what is this plan of yours?" asked Gimli.

Gandalf smiled mysteriously. "I will tell you later. For now, we must get some rest. We have a big journey ahead of us if we want to save Frodo!"

They bowed to Aragorn and took their leave.

Aragorn went to his chambers where Arwen was waiting. "Are you sure this quest for Mordor will be worth it?" she asked.

Aragorn smiled as he closed the door. "Don't worry; I have great faith in Gandalf. Trust him."

"I don't want to lose you, Aragorn."

"Everything will be okay, Arwen. I promise." He kissed her, climbed into bed, and turned off the light.


	2. Sauron's Plot

Chapter II: Sauron's Plot

Sauron stood at a window, looking out at Mordor. Smoke and lave flew out of Mount Doom, splattering the ground near it. Orcs worked in the trenches near Barad-Dur, making armor and weapons. The Eye of Sauron on the top of Barad-Dur shone across the land, looking for intruders.

He turned around as he heard footsteps. The door across the room opened and Gorthaur came in, wearing a black robe and carrying his staff in his right hand.

Gorthaur stopped and bowed in front of Sauron. "Master, I have good news."

"Rise," Sauron said, and Gorthaur did so. "What sort of news do you bring, my apprentice?"

"Good news, my Lord. Gandalf, Sam, Merry and Pippin have reached Minas Tirith, and have reunited with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, who has become King of Gondor, along with his wife, Queen Arwen."

Sauron's emotions were concealed behind the helmet he was wearing, but Gorthaur could tell he was pleased.

"How do you know this?"

"I have seen it," Gorthaur replied, turning his head toward the Palantiar.

Sauron walked towards the Palantiar, raised his hand over it and concentrated. Looking at the Seeing Stone, he saw Gandalf, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, Arwen and Aragorn in a room, talking. The vision vanished and he turned to Gorthaur.

"Excellent. You have done well, Lord Gorthaur."

"What are you going to do to them, my master?"

"We shall attack the White City immediately. Send the Nazgul; they will know what to do."

Gorthaur turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he said,

"There is one more thing. Merry has become a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Excellent; I haven't seen a werewolf since Draugluin. Tell the Nazgul to capture him and bring him here. He would make a good ally."

Gorthaur nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to Minas Morgul and saw the Nazgul. "Lord Sauron has a job for you."

The Witch King hissed. "What is Sauron's bidding?"

"He wants you to attack the White City at once."

The Witch King drew a breath. "So soon? It must be an ambush." He turned to the other Nazgul. "We have work to do."

They got on their dragons and flew out into the night, heading for Minas Tirith.


	3. Attack on the White City

Chapter III: Attack on the White City

Aragorn was sitting on his throne when Gandalf walked up. He bowed and said,

"My Lord Aragorn, I have chosen a new route in order to get into Mordor."

"Yes, Legolas told me about that. How long will it take us to reach Mordor?"

"It would take us about a day to reach the Mountains of Shadow."

"And after that?"

"The Mountains of Shadow are very tricky to get through. We'll also have to watch out for traps that Sauron might lay for us. Also, there will be enemies we'll have to fight. Counting those, I'd say it would take us five days until we reach the Plains of Gorgoroth."

Aragorn sighed. "Thank you for your assessment, Gandalf. We shall get ready to leave soon.

Meanwhile, I have some things to take care of."

Gandalf smiled and left.

Aragorn got up and walked over to the balcony, looking out at Mordor. He wondered if Gandalf was right, and that it would be hard trying to get into Mordor. Legolas walked up and looked at him.

"Are you ready for this, old friend?"

Aragorn faced him. "I don't know. It seems like deja vu to me. We destroy Sauron, but ten years later he comes back and turns Frodo to evil. It's like the battle for Middle Earth all over again."

Legolas sighed. "I was just thinking that too. Out of all the Dark Lords in history, Sauron is the first one to come back to life."

"Let's just hope we can kill him for good this time."

As they were talking, a guard ran out on the balcony, panting.

"My King, there's something you should see!"

Aragorn frowned. "What is it?"

"The Nazgul...they're flying towards Minas Tirith!"

"WHAT?" Aragorn and Legolas rushed outside and saw the Nazgul flying on their dragons towards them.

Legolas nodded and ran to find Gandalf.

Aragorn turned back to the Nazgul. Their dragons were flying fast and were almost to the city. He turned to the archers. "Don't just stand there, get your weapons out!"

The archers started to comply, but the Nazgul were flying too fast. They had reached Minas Tirith, and had started to attack. The dragons reached down and grabbed some of the archers by their teeth, snapping down and hearing the bones crack while eating them. Panic filled the streets as the Nazgul continued to attack.

Aragorn looked around and ran to the armory, grabbing weapons. Legolas came in and grabbed some also. Aragorn looked at him.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's coming, Aragorn. He'll be here any second."

Just then, Gandalf came bursting through the door. "What in the Valar's name is going on?"

"The Nazgul have ambushed the White City. They're attacking as we speak."

"What? Get me down there, now!"

Legolas nodded and opened the stable door, where a white stallion was staying. Gandalf hopped on the back of Shadowfax and rode off. Legolas and Aragorn grabbed as many weapons as they could and followed Gandalf outside. People panicked as the Nazgul's dragons continued grabbing them in their teeth, sometimes eating them or throwing them against the wall, where they fell unconscious.

Gandalf rode to the top of the tower and saw the Witch King, who hissed.

"Give us the werewolf, Mithrandir."

"Why do you want Merry?"

"It's none of your concern; I will take him by force if you don't comply."

"That will not happen, Witch King." Gandalf lit his staff with light and the Witch King was instantly blinded. Gandalf drew his sword as the Nazgul came closer. The dragon the Witch King was riding roared but Gandalf stood his ground. The Witch King drew his sword and clashed it against Gandalf's. The two battled for a minute before an arrow struck the Witch King in the shoulder. He yelled at looked around. Legolas stood by Gandalf and Aragorn, firing arrows. Taking advantage of this distraction, Gandalf shot fire out of the end of his staff, which frightened the Witch King. He shrieked and flew away, followed by the other Nazgul.

Gandalf lowered his staff and turned to Aragorn. "He wanted Merry. I'm not sure why, though."

Aragorn looked puzzled. "Why would Sauron want Merry?"

"He's a werewolf; Sauron uses some werewolves to do his bidding."

Just then, they heard a yell from the room. They ran and stopped when they saw the Witch King grab Merry and fly off. Gandalf tried to catch him, but the Nazgul was too far away. He turned to Aragorn, shocked.

"I must speak to Elrond about this. I will be back tomorrow, and then we can start on our quest."

He muttered a few words under his breath. A white light enveloped him and he was gone.


	4. Walking into Mordor

Chapter IV: Walking into Mordor

The next day, Gandalf teleported back to Minas Tirith. He rushed to the throne room to see Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I have spoken to Elrond."

"What did he say?"

"He advised us to start on our quest to Mordor immediately. We must save Frodo, and now, Merry."

Aragorn sighed. "Why would Sauron want Merry? Does he want him to turn to evil?

Gandalf sighed and looked at Aragorn. "I think that is his general idea, yes."

Aragorn stood up. "Very well; I'll get ready. Have the others ready to go soon. We will meet outside the city."

Gandalf nodded and walked outside. He went to the dining room where everyone was sitting. They looked up as he came in.

"We must leave immediately. Merry has been captured by a Nazgul. It is possible that Sauron wants to turn him to evil so that he can use Merry as an ally. If he does, Merry will be stuck in his werewolf form forever. If he is, the only think that can free him is if he is struck with silver."

Everyone looked at each other, stunned. Gimli spoke up.

"Where are we to meet?"

"Aragorn is meeting us outside the city."

"Now?"

"Yes; now."

Everyone sighed and got up, following Gandalf outside. Aragorn was waiting for them.

"Is everyone ready?" he said.

They all nodded. Gandalf turned to face them. "The fellowship has been reunited, ready to go on another quest into Mordor. I have spoken to Elrond, and he has approved of this. We will go through the Mountains of Shadow, and then to the Plains of Gorgoroth."

Legolas nodded got on his horse. So did Aragorn and Gandalf. They put Sam, Pippin and Gimli on the horses and started riding. A few hours later, the mountains came into view. As they reached Mordor, they got of their horses and walked up to the mountains. They had reached the Mountains of Shadow!


	5. Turning Merry

Chapter V: Turning Merry

Merry sat in the dungeon of Barad-Dur, chained up against the wall. He tried to tug against the chains, but to no avail. Exhausted, he fell asleep.

The next day, Merry awoke and heard someone coming down the steps. He saw a shadow on the wall and saw Sauron come in the dungeon. He looked at Merry.

"Hello, werewolf. I trust you know who I am."

Merry looked up. "You're the Dark Lord Sauron."

Sauron nodded. "Do you know why you are here?"

Merry shook his head.

Sauron grinned. "I have captured you so I can turn you to evil. I have used werewolves before, and they have made powerful allies."

Merry was shocked. "Never. I will die before I serve you."

Sauron smiled evilly. "That can be arranged."

Merry struggled against the chains. "What have you done with Frodo?"

"Frodo? I don't know who you're talking about. Unless..." he turned to the door and Gorthaur walked in. he stood next to Sauron. "You mean him," Sauron finished.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

Gorthaur shook his head. "I am not Frodo. Not anymore," he said.

Sauron grinned. "Your friend is under my control now, Merry. Nothing can release him from my power." He opened the cell door and unchained Merry, who struggled against Sauron. Gorthaur and Sauron dragged Merry outside, to the Pool of Darkness.

"What is this place?" Merry asked.

"This is the Pool of Darkness, Merry. It is where you be turned to evil." Gorthaur said. "When we do, you shall transform into a werewolf permanently."

Sauron and Gorthaur grabbed Merry by the arms and pushed him in. He tried to climb out of the pool, but the black liquid pulled him under. When he came out of the pool, he looked the same. Gorthaur and Sauron exchanged looks. For a minute, nothing happened and then Merry fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Thick brown fur burst from his skin, covering his body. His legs and arms gained muscle and his feet and hands turned into paws, toes and fingers merging together to form three, forcing him on four legs. Sharp, black claws burst from his fingernails and toenails. A tail pushed out of his tailbone and his face pushed outward into a muzzle, ears growing pointed and moving to the top of his head. His teeth lengthened into fangs and his eyes changed color to golden-yellow. When the transformation was finished, he let out a long howl that echoed across Mordor.

Sauron and Gorthaur grinned and walked to Barad-Dur, the werewolf following them.


	6. Setting the Traps

Chapter VI: Setting the Traps

Gorthaur and Sauron were in Barad-Dur, talking about Gandalf and his quest.

"Gandalf and the others are on their way to Mordor to free you and Merry," Sauron told Gorthaur.

"What are you going to do, my Lord?" Gorthaur asked him.

Sauron grinned. "We shall lay traps near the path to stall them. Also, send some Orcs and Spirits for them to fight."

"What about the werewolf?"

"Now is not the time. We shall use Merry when the time is right, in battle. Now go; make sure they do not reach Barad-Dur!"

Gorthaur bowed and left.

Sauron stood and went outside. He turned to the Witch King. "Where is the werewolf?"

"Out hunting, my Lord."

Sauron heard a howl in the distance and sneered. "Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship are on their way here. I want you and the other Nazgul to sneak up on the while they are sleeping. Kill them, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Sauron."

"Once they reach Cirith-Ungol, they will have to fight their way through. Before that, though, I have a surprise for them."

"What is it, Lord Sauron?"

"I must go to a cave in the Mountains of Shadow. It is time to wake the Lord of Balrogs, Gothmog!"


	7. The Mountains of Shadow

Chapter VII: The Mountains of Shadow

Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship were entering the Mountains of Shadow when they heard a howl echo across the valley. Gandalf frowned.

"It seems we are too late; Sauron has already turned Merry to evil!"

"What can we do, Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"Merry is a werewolf permanently now, Sam. The only thing that can free him is silver, and that would kill him."

"Kill him?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"What will we do?"

Gandalf sighed. "Once we get to Barad-Dur, we will find a way to free both Frodo and Merry."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. But come; let us continue on through the mountains!"

They entered he mountains and found a narrow path in front of them, winding through the mountains. Aragorn sighed.

"This doesn't feel right; why would there be a path in the mountains?"

Legolas spoke. "I think this is the path that leads to Mordor. If not, I don't know where it leads."

"Careful," Gandalf advised. "There could be traps and creatures all over these mountains. Proceed with caution."

They nodded and started walking down the path, Gandalf going first followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Sam and Pippin. As they were walking, Pippin tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He got up and everyone looked at him, frowning. Gandalf walked over to him.

"Be careful, Perigrin Took. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

He stopped talking when he heard something snap behind turned around and jumped out of the way when a spear whirled through the air and landed in front of him. He looked up and saw an Orc on a cliff.

"An Orc! Draw your swords; quickly!"

Everyone drew their swords and waited. A few seconds later, Orcs ran down the cliff, attacking. Before long, Gandalf and the others were surrounded. They attacked the Orcs, slaying a few. The others had armor on and were hard to kill.

"Sam, throw your knife at the Orc's armor. It will fall off if you hit it hard enough!"

Sam did so, throwing knifes at the Orc and pushing it back. The armor fell with a clang. Aragorn and Legolas pushed their swords into the Orc's chest, killing it. Soon, more Orcs swarmed out of the cliff. Gandalf and the Fellowship fought as hard as they could, swinging their swords around, killing Orcs by decapitating them and wounding them in their chests. A few minutes later, every Orc was killed.

Gandalf put his sword away. "Let's hope we don't encounter any more Orcs and other creatures for a while. Now, let us move down the path!"

"Gandalf...I just realized something," said Sam.

"What is it?"

"I remember this path. If I'm not mistaken, this path leads to Cirith Ungol!"


	8. Skin Changers

Chapter 8: Skin Changers

"Cirith Ungol? The Tower of the Orcs?" Gandalf asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. Frodo was captured by Orcs there when we were in Mordor, so I went to free him. I killed most of the Orcs, even the chief Orc that held Frodo captive. It is possible that, now that Sauron is back, there are Orcs inhabiting the tower."

Aragorn spoke up. "How long will it take us to get to Cirith Ungol, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed. "About 2 hours. There is a cave up ahead that we have to go through to Cirith Ungol. We'll have to do this earlier that I expected."

"Do what, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"I'll explain when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to teleport somewhere to get something. It will take just a moment." He muttered words under his breath. A white light enveloped him and he was gone.

A few minutes later, he came back holding two animal skins. Pippin recognized them as the werewolf skin of Draugluin and the dragon skin of Ancalagon the Black.

"Gandalf, what are those?" Aragorn asked.

"These, Aragorn, are the skins of the werewolf Draugluin and the dragon Ancalagon."

"What are you doing with those?"

"We will sneak past Cirith Ungol using these."

"How will that work, Gandalf?"

"These skins are enchanted. Whoever wears these skins is able to take the forms of Draugluin and Ancalagon."

"Take the forms...as in, transform into a wolf and a dragon?"

"Yes. All animal skins can do that. In the second age of Middle-Earth, Beren transformed himself into Draugluin and Luthien transformed herself into the bat Thuringwethil in order to sneak into Angband to steal a Silmaril from Melkor."

"Who will wear them?" Legolas asked.

"It won't be me," Gimli said. "I'm perfectly fine as a dwarf."

Sam stepped forward. "I'll do it. I will take the form of Draugluin."

"And I'll become the dragon," Pippin told Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded and gave the skins to Sam and Pippin. "I highly recommend that you keep the skins and not lose them; you may need them later on in your travels."

"Will this transformation be permanent?" Sam asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "You can change back at will, and you may put the skins on multiple times. But be warned: if you stay in the form too long or the instincts and nature of the wolf overtake your mind, body and soul, you might forget yourself and become Draugluin permanently. The same goes for you, Pippin." They nodded. "When I wrap these skins around you, you shall transform into the wolf Draugluin and the dragon Ancalagon, gaining all their memories, instincts and nature."

"We understand." Sam said.

Gandalf wrapped the wolf skin around Sam. For a minute, nothing happened and then Sam fell to the ground, crying out in pain. His eyes changed color to a sickly golden-yellow. Thick black fur spread all over his body as his knees and arms reversed themselves, growing muscular and causing him to fall on all fours. His feet and hands changed, becoming paws as his toes merged together, becoming three. Sharp, black claws burst from his toenails and fingernails. His tailbone pushed out into a long tail. His face began to change, ears moving to the top of his head, becoming pointed and triangular. The face pushed out to become a muzzle, his mouth elongating to become powerful jaws, teeth lengthening and sharpened into fangs.

Gandalf looked at Sam and saw that the transformation had finished. He put the dragon skin over Pippin, who yelled in pain. His eyes turned crimson. Black scales covered his body as his chest deepened as scutes covered it. His legs and arms thickened with muscle, the arm and knee joints reversed themselves, forcing him to fall on four legs. Hands and feet became paws and his feet merged together, becoming four toes, fingers becoming three. His fingernails and toenails lengthened into sharp, thick black claws. Wings sprouted from his back as his clothes reduced to shreds. His neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, mouth becoming great, gaping powerful jaws as teeth lengthened, sharpening into fangs. Horns pushed out of each side of his skull as spikes ran down the length of his back. He grew in length and height, so large that he reached the top of the mountains. His eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into cat-like slits, ears became three spine fans.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked in awe at the wolf and dragon who were Sam and Pippin. Sam let out a long howl and rushed down the path, running swiftly on four legs. Pippin let out a loud roar as he spread out his wings, which were so large they blocked the sun, and flew into the air. The rest of the Fellowship ran after them toward Cirith Ungol.


	9. Awakening Gothmog

Chapter IX: Awakening Gothmog

Sauron appeared in front of the entrance to the cave that stood between the Mountains of Shadow and Cirith Ungol. The cave was filled with cobwebs, which were hanging from the ceiling and sticking to the floor. This had been the lair of Shelob, the great spider, until Sam killed her when she poisoned Frodo.

Sauron looked around. The cave was empty; that much was certain. He walked deeper in the cave, lighting torches along the wall. Putting his hand on the wall, he pushed and a stone slid into it, causing a door in the wall to open. He took a torch from the wall and walked through the door down a long flight of stairs. He opened another door and into a large room. Torches lined the wall, lighting up the room. At the far end of the room, a great figure stood encased in stone.

Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs, had been sealed inside for centuries. He was the first Balrog that the Dark Lord Melkor had ever used. At the end of Melkor's reign as Dark Lord, he sealed Gothmog inside a case of stone, knowing Sauron would free him one day. Sauron walked up to the stone and stared at it. He lifted his hand and chanted,

"I, Sauron the Great, command Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs, to be free of his prison forever!"

Lava shot out if the ground and the room shook. The lava hit the stone and melted. Cracks appeared, draining molten lave and fire. Steam rose from the stone as it turned red and broke open, shattering. Gothmog opened his eyes as fire flew all around him. He lifted his whip, which burned with fire. He roared and looked around the room, eyes focusing on Sauron.

Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs, had been awakened at last!


	10. Nazgul Strike Back

Chapter X: Nazgul Strike Back

It was nearing nightfall as the Fellowship followed the path along the Mountains of Shadow. Sam and Pippin, still in the forms of wolf and dragon, ran and flew ahead of Gandalf and the rest, who caught up to them.

"It is almost nightfall now. We should get some rest," Gandalf advised.

"Where shall we camp?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf looked around and saw an area where they could camp. "Over there," he said, pointing to an opening in the cliff.

The opening in the cliff turned out to be a huge cavern. There were rocks sticking out of the ground, even the cliff had crevices in it.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found places to sleep near the cliff wall. Pippin lay against the cliff, put his head on his paws and fell asleep. Sam's stomach growled and he looked at Gandalf, whining.

Gandalf shook his head. I don't think you'll find anything to hunt around here, Sam. There's hardly any wildlife in Mordor." Sam whined again and lay down next to Pippin. Gandalf picked up some sticks and gave each one to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. "Use these if you see any Nazgul. Their weakness is fire." He pointed his staff at the ground and fireballs flew out of it, hitting the ground. A fire rose up instantly.

Gimli turned to Gandalf. "Tell me Gandalf, how did you find these enchanted skins?"

"Yes, I find it amazing that they allowed Pippin and Sam to actually transform into a dragon and a wolf," said Legolas. "I have never heard of such a thing."

Gandalf sighed. "Well Gimli, those skins are actually from the werewolf Draugluin and the dragon Ancalagon, two foes that Sam, Merry, Pippin and I faced and killed on the way here."

Gimli nodded. "But how do they allow the wearer to transform into that shape?"

"The magical art of skin changing has been around since the Maia appeared in Middle-Earth. They enchanted animals so that when the animal dies, their skin could allow the wearer to transform into that animal."

Legolas and Gimli looked at Pippin and Sam, who were sleeping. Gandalf grinned and yawned.

"Well, enough chit-chat. We better get to sleep."

They slept soundly until they heard shrieks. Gandalf awoke suddenly, followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They saw nine figures moving toward them. The Nazgul drew their swords.

Aragorn swung his torch wildly, only for it to be knocked out of his hand and landed on the ground.

A cold chill swept through the air and the torches sputtered and died. Legolas let loose a few arrows, but the Nazgul parried them.

"We meet again, Gandalf," the Witch King hissed.

"I will not let you harm us," Gandalf yelled. He swung his sword toward the Witch King but was blocked by the Witch King's blade. Gandalf looked at the Aragorn, who was fighting other Nazgul. He turned back to the Witch King. "Why do you pursue us, Nazgul?"

"Master Sauron wishes you dead." The Witch King whirled around and hit Gandalf in the back, knocking him to the ground. He put his sword to Gandalf's neck, ready to cut it open.

A jet of fire came toward the Nazgul but missed. The Witch King whirled around and came face to face with a giant black dragon! He looked and saw a large black wolf standing next to it, which growled and pounced. The Witch King knocked the wolf away, which landed on the ground near the side of the cliff. The dragon roared, its teeth and crimson eyes glowing in the dark. It let loose a jet of flame, which engulfed every Nazgul. They screeched and ran away.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked at Pippin in awe and astonishment. Pippin let out a loud roar, which echoed across the mountains, and flew out into the night.


	11. Sauron's Wrath

Chapter XI: Sauron's Wrath

Sauron stood inside Barad-Dur, looking at the nine Ringwraiths. He heard their shrieks and saw them running back to the castle. He stared at each of them, not pleased.

"What happened out there? I told you to kill Gandalf and the rest!"

"There was a slight problem, Master." the Witch King said.

Sauron turned to face him. "Really? And what might that be?"

"We ran into some wild animals, Sauron."

"Animals were with them? What species?"

A wolf and a...a..."

"A what?"

"A...dragon."

Sauron stared at him and moved closer. "A dragon was with them?"

"Yes."

"How can that be? I thought all the dragons of Middle-Earth were extinct."

The With King cleared his throat. "That's what we thought, also. But this dragon was huge. It was..."

"I don't want to hear what it looked like, Witch King. How many people were with Gandalf?"

"Well, there was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Sam and Pippin were nowhere to be seen."

Sauron started pacing back and forth. "It is possible that the dragon was either Sam or Pippin. You said there was a wolf, also?"

"Yes. We got rid of the wolf, but the dragon was too strong. He blew fire at us, which caused us to run away."

Sauron sighed. "There is nothing to be done now. They will reach the cave in time, and when they do, I have a little surprise for them."

He laughed and walked out of the room, the Nazgul following him.


	12. Discussing the Battle

Chapter XII: Discussing the Battle

The next day, Aragorn and Gandalf were discussing the night's battle. Aragorn was cleaning his sword while looking at Gandalf.

"Why are the Nazgul after us, Gandalf?"

"The Witch King said that Sauron had ordered them to kill us."

"Why?"

"I think it's because of our quest to try and free Frodo. He wants us to fail."

Aragorn sighed. "What did you think of Pippin last night, Gandalf?"

Gandalf lit his pipe and smiled. "He was amazing. His fire breath scared away every Nazgul." He looked at Sam, who lay on the ground next to the cliff, still in wolf form. "Sam, on the other hand, didn't do so well. He tried, but the Witch King was too much for him."

He got up and put his hand on Sam's fur, who woke up instantly. Sam looked at Gandalf, who smiled.

"Do you want to turn back into a human now, or do you want to stay in your wolf form for a few more days?"

Sam whined and nodded his head.

"Very well. To transform, just will yourself back into human shape."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The thick black claws from his paws shrunk back into toenails and fingernails. His paws became hands and feet, breaking apart into five hands and toes. He stood up on two legs, fur and tail receding into his skin. His muzzle receded, causing his face to sink in as his ears grew round, teeth shortening and eyes changing to their normal. When the transformation finished, Sam stood in the wolf's place.

"Wow; that was really cool!" he said, and put the wolf skin in his sack. "I'd better hang on to this. Where's Pippin?"

"He flew away last night after the battle with the Ringwraiths," said Gandalf. "I think he's exploring the mountains."

Just then, Pippin flew down and landed on the ground. The scales and wings vanished, toenails and fingernails replacing claws. Paws became hands and feet. His horns and spikes retracted and his muzzle shortened as did his teeth, torso and tail. His leg muscles shrank as did his body. His tail vanished completely and his eyes went to their normal position and became round.

"That was awesome!" he said, taking the dragon skin off and putting it in his backpack. "I wouldn't mind becoming a dragon permanently!"

Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged looks. Gandalf cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think we better get going. We're almost to the cave!"

They left the camp and walked for hours. As they walked, Sam noticed an opening ahead.

"Gandalf, is that the cave?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes it is, Sam. We have reached the cave that leads to Cirith Ungol!"


	13. The Cave

Chapter XIII: The Cave

Gandalf and Sam entered the cave, the rest of the Fellowship following. The cave was dark, so Gandalf lit his staff.

"Careful; there's no telling what sorts of creatures inhabit this cave."

They walked on, passing cobwebs that littered the walls and floor. Legolas heard something and looked sharply to the right. He walked slowly to the wall and stopped, straining his ears.

"What is it, Legolas? Pippin asked.

Legolas put a finger to his lips, motioning for Pippin and the others to be quiet. Just then, a skeleton of a man fell out of a crack in the wall and onto the ground. His back was littered with arrows. He broke one off and looked at it.

"Goblins," he said, throwing the arrow on the ground. "Get back!"

Everyone backed up as Legolas drew his bow and arrow, pointing it down the cave. Aragorn, Sam and Pippin drew their swords.

Gimli drew his axe. "They can take on one dwarf, but they can't take on six people! Bring it on!"

Deep in the cave, goblins were scurrying toward the Fellowship. Legolas let go of his arrow and it flew down the cave, hitting a goblin in the chest, which fell over dead.

The goblins surrounded the Fellowship, drawing their knives. Aragorn swung his sword and killed some goblins, but more kept coming. They attacked with speed and ferocity, dodging attacks. Orcs joined the goblins, attacking Aragorn, who was dodging their knives and spears. Sam threw his knife, which landed in an Orc's chest. Legolas killed many goblins with his arrows, hitting some in the head and chest. The Fellowship fought with all their might until they slew the final goblin.

Aragorn lowered his sword but failed to notice a goblin sneak up behind him.

"Aragorn, behind you!" Sam yelled.

Aragorn swung around and sliced the goblin's head off with his sword. It bounced and rolled to the ground, resting at the foot of Gandalf.

"We must be careful; no attention must be drawn to us."

They walked through the cave, making no noise. Their feet crunched as they stepped on bones on the ground. Cobwebs stuck to the ceiling, walls and floor. Sam thought he saw something scurry past them and tapped Gandalf.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I thought I saw something scurry past us."

Gandalf stopped and looked in the direction Sam was pointing. He walked forward and looked in a crack. All of a sudden, a huge spider jumped out and pinned Gandalf to the ground. Sam ran to him and stabbed the spider with his knife. Gandalf got up, throwing the spider against the wall.

"What was that?" Legolas asked.

"That was one big spider," Gandalf said. "Have you seen these before, Sam?"

Sam nodded his head. "I fear these are the offspring of Shelob."

He heard a noise and looked up. Spiders were dropping from the ceiling, surrounding them. Legolas drew his bow and fired arrows at the spiders, which shrieked when they were hit. Aragorn killed most of them, but there were too many.

Just then, a roar echoed through the cave. The spiders scurried off and the roar came again, much louder. Gimli looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what is this?"

Gandalf closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I thought all of them were gone...but it seems I was wrong!" He turned to the Fellowship. "It's a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world."

"Oh no, not another one!" Pippin complained.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"


	14. Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs

Chapter XIV: Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs

The Fellowship ran across the cave but stopped as the Balrog drew nearer, roaring. Gandalf turned around, looking at it. It was a huge creature, almost eighteen feet high. Flame and shadow whirled around it. It held an axe in one hand and a whip in the other, which were both covered in flame.

"Gandalf, what is this new devilry?" Gimli asked.

"This is Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. Melkor, the Dark Lord, sealed him inside a case of stone. It seems Sauron has freed him from his prison."

"Can you defeat it?"

Gandalf sighed. "The one I fought in Moria was nothing compared to this. We must defeat this ancient foe!"

Aragorn and Legolas drew their swords. Gandalf raised his staff, and a bright light surrounded him. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Sam yelled.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the fame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

Gothmog raised his axe and brought it down upon the light that surrounded Gandalf. The axe shattered and the Balrog roared.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog snorted and stepped towards Gandalf, raising its whip and cracking it downwards.

Gandalf raised his staff and sword. "You shall not pass!"

He brought his sword down and lunged forward, stabbing Gothmog in the chest. Gothmog roared and hit Gandalf with his whip. Gandalf flew backward against the wall and fell to the ground. Aragorn rushed over to him, helping him up.

"What shall we do, Gandalf?"

"Every Balrog has a weakness. It is covered in fire, but if it takes in too much, it can be killed."

"So, if Gothmog is consumed by too much fire, it can be killed?" asked Pippin.

Gandalf nodded. "Fire hot enough to burn the Balrog."

Pippin grinned and pulled the dragon skin from his backpack. "I guess it's time to fight fire with fire."

He put the dragon skin over him and collapsed to the floor in pain. Black scales covered his body, scutes covering his belly as it deepened. A tail burst from his tailbone, the knees and arms reversing themselves, forcing him to fall to the ground on all fours. Bones cracked and reshaped themselves as his arms, legs, hands and feet thickened with muscle, becoming paws. The fingers and toes fused together, leaving him with three fingers and four toes. Black, curved sharp claws burst from his toenails and fingernails. He grew in size, reaching the top of the cave. Wings sprouted from his back as his neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, teeth sharpening into fangs. His eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into slits and turning crimson. His ears became three spine fans; horns pushed out of each side of his skull as spikes ran down the length of his neck and back.

As the transformation stopped, Pippin let out a loud roar that echoed across the cave. Gothmog roared back and stepped forward. Flame flew all around him. Pippin took a deep breath and let out a jet of flame. Gothmog screeched, trying to control the fire, but it was too hot. The fire around his body grew hotter and larger until it turned red, burning the Balrog. Gothmog roared some more as the fire consumed his body. The fire around his body went out as he fell to the ground, dead.

The floor started shaking as the cave started to collapse. Pippin flew out, followed by the Fellowship. As they ran outside, they looked back. The cave shook and collapsed. Gandalf sighed and looked away. He saw stairs leading away from the cave and up a hill, where a huge tower stood. They had reached Cirith Ungol!


	15. Cirith Ungol

Chapter XV: Cirith Ungol

Gandalf and Aragorn walked cautiously up the stairs leading to Cirith Ungol. Pippin flew ahead as Legolas, Gimli and Sam followed them.

Sam looked at Gandalf. "How will we sneak into Cirith Ungol?

Gandalf chuckled. "We won't sneak in, Sam. We will fight the Orcs there."

Sam looked shocked. "Fight them? But Gandalf, there could be hundreds of Orcs inside the tower!"

"You forget, we have a dragon with us. Pippin's fire breath could easily take care of most of the Orcs. Once they are dead, the tower will be ours!"

Sam looked worried. "Won't that draw attention to us?"

Gandalf nodded. "That's exactly what we want. Now Sam, you would be very useful to us in this battle if you fought the Orcs in your wolf form."

"You want me to transform into Draugluin to fight and kill Orcs?"

Gandalf nodded and Sam sighed. He fished out Draugluin's wolf skin from his backpack and put in on. A few seconds later, he felt the transformation beginning. Thick black fur spread all over his body as a tail pushed out of his spine. He fell forward on all fours, arms and knees growing muscular, feet and hands changing into paws. Shark, thick black claws replaced his fingernails and toenails. His face pushed out into a muzzle, ears moving to the top of his head, becoming pointed. His teeth sharpened into fangs and his eyes changed to a golden-yellow color. When the transformation stopped, a large black wolf stood next to Gandalf.

They reached the top of the steps and saw an Orc guarding the door. Sam howled and attacked the guard, killing him. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli ran inside the tower, weapons at the ready. Sam ran inside, looking around and snarling. Pippin flew above the tower, looking for any archers that might be on the balcony.

Legolas saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned. An Orc stood on the ramp and ran towards them. Legolas let loose an arrow, which flew toward the Orc and hit him in the forehead. The Orc screeched and fell to the ground.

They continued down the hall, killing any Orcs they say. Sam ran ahead of them, sniffing out the Orcs' scents. As they reached the end of the hall, an Orc jumped out from behind the wall. Sam growled and pounced, digging his fangs into the Orc's chest. Blood flew from the wound as the Orc died. A few minutes later they reached the courtyard and stopped. Orcs surrounded the courtyard, drawing their weapons and charging toward them. Gandalf lifted his staff and brought it down on the ground, causing it to split open. Orcs fell into the crack, yelling.

"We must reach the top of the tower!" Gandalf yelled.

Onward they went, climbing each level of the tower and killing every Orc in their path. Once they reached the top, they pushed open a door and came to a large balcony. Hundreds of Orcs stood in front of them, blocking their path. Gandalf heard a roar above him, looked up to the sky and saw Pippin. The dragon flew above them, blowing fire that burned every Orc in their path. Gandalf sighed and faced Aragorn.

"The tower of Cirith Ungol is ours!"

Everyone raised their weapons and cheered.


	16. Halfway There

Chapter XVI: Halfway There

Legolas looked out at the land of Mordor. He sighed and shook his head. It was night now and had only been a few hours since they captured Cirith Ungol. Sam and Pippin walked up to him, back in their human forms. He looked at them and smiled.

"We're halfway there, my friends. Our quest is almost over."

"We still have to free Frodo and Merry," Sam told him.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, we will. No doubt we'll have to fight another war, also."

Gandalf appeared behind him and looked at the tower of Barad-Dur. "We will indeed, Legolas. Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The war of Mordor has just begun."

HERE ENDS BOOK II. THE STORY WILL CONCLUDE IN BOOK III.


End file.
